The Effects of Peaches on Three Fanfic Writers
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: The title says it all, folks. And these aren't just any peaches. They're enchanted peaches, made for us by everyone's fave Goblin King. All complainers shall be tipped head first over the Bog of Eternal Stench.


The Effects of Peaches on Three Fanfic Writers

Disclaimer:We don't own Laby, Surge, Pepsi, or anything else except the conversation!!!

One night, Unicorn Lady, Mellisa, and I all had peaches. Little did we know was that Jareth, the high and mighty King of the Goblins, had tampered with the peaches. They made us very hyper and made us act very silly while we were chatting. The following is a transcript of the resulting chat.

njemt6844: Danalas!!!!!!

Thespian5067: Hey. Got your review. Thanks. 

njemt6844: Readig Ch. 7 of the twins right now....

Thespian5067: Cool.

Thespian5067: I'm still working on chapter 8.

njemt6844: cool!

njemt6844: I worked more on my Lgend fic.... and I'm afraid....

njemt6844: *Legend...

Thespian5067: Of what?

njemt6844: That this thing is going to snowball just like The Searcher did....

Thespian5067: I wouldn't be surprised.

njemt6844: I just wanted a small fic, 3 parts most... yeah, right....

Thespian5067: *L*

Thespian5067: I will not make a trillogy. I will not make a trillogy. I will not make a trillogy. I will not make a trillogy.

njemt6844: at least I'm keeping it real... no more than 4 pages per chapter... let's see how long that lasts.... do you have microphones round or something?

Thespian5067: No, sorry. 

njemt6844: heh...

njemt6844: I was joking with Kim or Melissa? don't remember... that I felt like George Lucas.. starting in the middle to continue at the beginning and follow up to the end...

Thespian5067: *LOL* 

Thespian5067: I can understand that feeling.

njemt6844: ah crap... have to login again....

Thespian5067: K.

njemt6844: don't you hate that? I'm talking about ff.net, so I'm cool....

Thespian5067: *nod*

Thespian5067: *starts whistling the SW theme*

njemt6844: I finished my nominations for the ff.net HP awards.... 3 of the 5 nominations are Snape romance fics... ^_^

Thespian5067: *L*

Thespian5067: Did the addy for the ff.net Laby awards ever start working again? 

njemt6844: He's a greasy bastard, but I love him anyways.... no that I know of.... have to get a hold of Gripweed....

Thespian5067: K. 

Thespian5067: *tired of the SW theme, starts whistling Duel of the Fates*

Thespian5067: Ok...enough of that...

njemt6844: heh....

Thespian5067: Can you tell I'm a major SW fan?

njemt6844: ::nods::

Thespian5067: *pounds on the writer's block* Go back to Hell where you belong, spawn of satan!!!

njemt6844: *g*

Thespian5067: ACK!!!!!

njemt6844: nani?

Thespian5067: NOOOO!!! I refuse to do a trillogy!!! *hides*

njemt6844: hehehehe.... Memories, I'm assuming?

njemt6844: just finished my twins review....

njemt6844: ::turns on lighter and chants:: Part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3......

njemt6844: goat boy... heh...

Thespian5067: Goat boy? Uhh...he works at the Video Update down the street.

Thespian5067: He was very rude to us thespians last year. 

njemt6844: aaaaahhhhh.....

Thespian5067: One of the girls went in to use the restroom, and there was no toilet paper, and she asked him for some, and he's, like, "What do you want? baaaa My secret stash? baaaa"

njemt6844: heh

Thespian5067: It was awful!

Thespian5067: *sighs* So much senior stuff coming up...

njemt6844: ::nods:: aaahhhh... the good old days....

Thespian5067: Senior picnic. Caps and gowns. Prom. Comencement...

Thespian5067: And no, I will NOT make a trillogy!!! 

Thespian5067: *suddenly starts giggling, remembering something similar that her principal did*

njemt6844: aha.... keep telling that to yourself....

njemt6844: there's no place like part 3.... there's no place like part 3....

Thespian5067: Ok. Our principal went up to one of the guys to tell him something at lunch, and he yelled out for the entire cafeteria to hear "No, I will NOT make out with you!" so she yelled the same thing out loud for the entire SCHOOL to get back at him. *LOL*

Thespian5067: AAHHHHH!!!! Stop that

Thespian5067: !!!

njemt6844: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Thespian5067: No no no....I don't want to...

njemt6844: It's let's review Danalas stuff day!!!!

njemt6844: 2 is such a lonely number..... ::grins::

Thespian5067: Bah...

njemt6844: nani?

Thespian5067: You keep saing that. What the heck does nani mean? 

njemt6844: what? in Japanese....

Thespian5067: Oh.

Thespian5067: I'm not doing a trillogy.

njemt6844: got that stuck with me at the Greens.... you know you will..... you are just in denial.... ::evil grin::

Thespian5067: I'm not in denial. I'm just sayin' I'm not gonna do a trillogy. 

njemt6844: aha... sure....

njemt6844: ::sad puppy eyes::

Thespian5067: Those don't work on me, Unicorn Lady.

njemt6844: hehehe... I will have to tell Kim to bombard you with e-mail again, then....

Thespian5067: She didn't do it with e-mail. She flooded the AIM dialogue box. 

njemt6844: thanks! hehehehehehehehe.....

Thespian5067: *growl*

Thespian5067: I'M NOT DOING A TRILLOGY!!!!

njemt6844: Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! Part 3!!! 

Thespian5067: no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no

Thespian5067: no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no

njemt6844: *G*

Thespian5067: And I'm putting my foot down on that answer.

njemt6844: bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Thespian5067: Hehehe...

Thespian5067: I'm good....

Thespian5067: I'm SO good...

njemt6844: you are going to do part 3?

Thespian5067: No.

njemt6844: darn!

Thespian5067: *is getting her own page with her choice of colors and a laby piccy*

njemt6844: oooh, doing a website?

njemt6844: I had a web server, but they don't let you put MP3s there.... that messes up my whole web page...

Thespian5067: No. Selua wants to give me a page on his website. 

njemt6844: nice.

Thespian5067: *nod*

njemt6844: My web site is called The Escher Room.

njemt6844: actually, I should work on that right now....

Thespian5067: *shrug* Maybe.

Thespian5067: It wasn't that weird, was it?

njemt6844: what?

Thespian5067: IU?

njemt6844: no, but I got lost sometimes....

Thespian5067: I'm sorry. 

Thespian5067: Where did I lose you?

Thespian5067: *barely contains screams of excitement* Plot bunny!!! 

njemt6844: Um, I don't know... some references and stuff... but I got them once I read them like 3 times... what?

Thespian5067: What if I did Laby....Abbot and Costello style? 

njemt6844: Oh, God.... *g*

njemt6844: who's on first?

Thespian5067: Who's in the kitchen?  
That's what I want to know! Who's in the kitchen!  
Exactly!  
Exactly? That's a stupid name for a goblin!

Thespian5067: *ROFLHAO*

njemt6844: Yeah!!!! Use it!

Thespian5067: *looks back and forth to make sure J's not around to stop her*

Thespian5067: Ok....too much aspartame....

njemt6844: heh...

Thespian5067: *has had a LOT of diet Dr. Pepper today*

Thespian5067: Oh...another good humor fic....

Thespian5067: J's first experience with popcorn!!!

Thespian5067: Oo....let's see...I've made J put up with my drama class....maybe I should make him put up with my German class....

njemt6844: ::nods:: and pizza (the cheese that won't cut)

Thespian5067: *LOL*

Thespian5067: And spam!!!

Thespian5067: The can won't open!!!

Thespian5067: Hell, maybe one of us should just post this conversation....

njemt6844: Oh, God..... his first pepsi sugar rush.....

Thespian5067: *ROFLHAO* Pepsi!!!! 

Thespian5067: No.....Surge would be better.

Thespian5067: Or, even better, JOLT!!!!

njemt6844: hold it!!!!! Melissa wants to hear, er, you know what I mean!!!!

Thespian5067: Or....my own special little concoction...

Thespian5067: K.

Thespian5067: Let's make a chat...

njemt6844: yo, where are you?

Thespian5067: Sorry....

Thespian5067: Just a sec.

*switch to chat*

Thespian5067: Ok. So my special little concoction is this. 

njemt6844: good, you got it!

Thespian5067: You take some Dr. Pepper, a package of black cherry Kool-aid, and some sugar.

njemt6844: yikes!

njemt6844: um, Mel?

Thespian5067: And you mix them together in a glass. But just enough of the Kool-aid mix for one serving. Otherwise, it's sour.

DvMelissa: Oh, that just gave me a headache just reading... Too much sugar. I can imagine J. running around and instead of JAVA, JAVA, JAVA, he's saying Dr. Pepper, Dr. Pepper, Dr. Pepper, or Pepper, Pepper, Pepper.:-D

DvMelissa: K, If that was just too stupid forget I comented it. Okay, If I dont make since its the drugs im taking for this whatever I got.

Thespian5067: Alright. I got the blue screen from hell. What all did I miss? 

njemt6844: yay!!!!!

njemt6844: not much, I was trying to edit a graphic for my website....

njemt6844: um, guys?

Thespian5067: Ah.

Thespian5067: Mel? 

Thespian5067: Where are you, chica?

Thespian5067: Uh...guys...I think J's into the Meow Mix....

DvMelissa: Sorry, I had my browser up and this was hidden so I didn't see you get back in.

njemt6844: meow, meow meow, meow...

njemt6844: >^_^<

DvMelissa: Silly:-)

Thespian5067: What?

Thespian5067: It's not silly.

Thespian5067: No, honestly, my house is really freaky.

Thespian5067: It's like I've got a bunch of goblins living here!

DvMelissa: I'm silly, you silly, we all silly.... K, drugs are starting to kick in

njemt6844: I know..... I think is all the sprite from lunch....

DvMelissa: I still havn't eaten dinner. I dont really have an appitite.

Thespian5067: AHHHH!!! NOOOO!!!! Another request to make it a trillogy!!! 

njemt6844: Part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, part 3, 

DvMelissa: Hey, Norm did you find out when I finished ANP?

njemt6844: heh

njemt6844: Dec 2000

DvMelissa: Cool, thanks

njemt6844: You're welcome.

njemt6844: Um, guys, I'm painting this thing, If, I'm quiet, that's why....

Thespian5067: K.

DvMelissa: Hey, chicken noodle soup is calling my name. I'll probably sign back on after I eat my dinner^_^

Thespian5067: *is thinking, which is actually a rather dangerous activity for her*

Thespian5067: K. See ya later Mel! 

njemt6844: don't hurt yourself...

njemt6844: bye Mel!

DvMelissa: byes

Thespian5067: Gah...my fiance scared me today...

njemt6844: why?

DvMelissa has left the room.

Thespian5067: He was getting some apple cobler, and he told me it was peach!! 

Thespian5067: I'm like, don't eat the peach cobler!!

Thespian5067: J probably meddled with it! 

njemt6844: heh.... I know.... um, hold on, painting J's butt....

Thespian5067: Heh. Anyway....He's like, "Who's J?" And I'm like "Jareth" And the rest of the conversation was Him:Jared?/Me:Jareth/Him:Who's Jareth?/Me:The Goblin King!

Thespian5067: Finally he said he'd made a mistake and it was really apple.

njemt6844: heh

njemt6844: I'm retouching a picture for my website....

njemt6844: Is the picture of J in the Escher room, but I'm taking all the background out.....

Thespian5067: Why? 

njemt6844: Because the background of the webpage is the actual escher room....

Thespian5067: Ah. Gotcha. Very cool. 

njemt6844: ::nods::

njemt6844: and the background music is not a MIDI, is the actual Escher room song (MP3)

Thespian5067: Really? Yeah! 

Thespian5067: How you've turned my world you precious thing.

Thespian5067: You starve and near exhaust me.

Thespian5067: Everything I've done I've done for you.

Thespian5067: I move the stars for no one.

njemt6844: That's why I'm looking for a new web host that let's me out MP3s in there....

Thespian5067: *nod*

njemt6844: *put

Thespian5067: Try geocities?

njemt6844: ::nods::

Thespian5067: Xoom?

Thespian5067: Though I'm not fond of it.

Thespian5067: You've run so fast you've run so far.

Thespian5067: You're eyes can be so crue.

Thespian5067: cruel.

Thespian5067: Just as I can be so cruel.

njemt6844: I prefer geocities.... the little boxes are not that annoying....

Thespian5067: Though I do believe in you.

njemt6844: Yes, I do

Thespian5067: Yes I do.

Thespian5067: Live without the sunlight.

Thespian5067: Love without your heartbeat.

njemt6844: Live without your sunlight

Thespian5067: I I I can't live within you.

njemt6844: hmmm.... playing the MP3 as we speak....

njemt6844: well, I think I'm signing off.... need to be at work early tomorrow.... see ya!!!!

Thespian5067: Yeah. And I need to do my hair. 

Thespian5067: Night! 

njemt6844: heh...

njemt6844: byes!

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what really happened that night when we all had peaches. :P

This is Danalas signing off and warning you to beware all peaches. 


End file.
